


Deck the Halls with Gordon Shappey

by NovaWynn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: BAMF!Martin, Can you tell i hate Gordon? XD, Gen, Gordon getting his ass kicked as it should be., Horrible!Gordon, M/M, Punching, minor description of blood, sad!arthur, tbh someoen should be punching Gordon all day long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin can't stand the way that Gordon throws Arthur's gift back in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls with Gordon Shappey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingcommanderArthurShappey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/gifts), [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



> AU scene to St. Petersburg. Quite honestly, this is the way that I would've loved to see the scene go! 
> 
> Gordon Shappey is a horrible man and should be punched over and over again. 
> 
> Gifted to WingcommanderArthurShappey and YellowBananaOwl for beta-ing and helping me figure this fic out.

Martin knew that there was something wrong when he saw Arthur leaving the office that they'd hired to be able to meet with Gordon. He just knew it from the look on his face and the abrupt leaving. He knew the reason for it as well. 

It was the man standing in front of them. Gordon Shappey. Martin knew that this man would have to be a horrible man to be described as 'all right' by Arthur, but that he was this cruel? He couldn't believe it. How could Gordon not accept something like the gift brought to him by his son? Even if he didn't like the type of gin Arthur had gone through the trouble to find, the least that Gordon could've done was accept the bottle out of courtesy...

But no, clearly that was far too much to ask and Martin found himself struck with the overwhelming desire to punch Gordon Shappey on his big fat nose. 

Martin didn't like violence, considering himself a pacifist. If he could help it, he stayed away from it. But in this case? Being violent seemed oddly fitting. Normally, a thought like that would not cross his mind. But now? He found himself leaving his position behind Carolyn's chair, slowly rounding the desk in slow, measured steps.

"Martin, what are you doing?" Carolyn questioned, the surprise in her voice clear as a bell.

"How dare you treat your son like that?" Martin asked - no, hissed at - Gordon. "How dare you treat him like he doesn't matter? He put so much effort into finding you this gift and you throw it back into his face?" For a few moments, Martin was half tempted to pick up the bottle of gin and smash it over the man's head, but his mind was already made up in what to do with him. 

He raised his hand, curled it into a fist and slammed it forward onto Gordon's nose. Throwing a punch hurt more than he thought it would. His hand ached terribly but he paid no attention to it. All he wanted to pay attention to was dealing with Gordon Shappey for his horrible behaviour towards Arthur. He watched Gordon reeling back, actually spinning around and hitting the floor, a pained yell escaping the man. 

Nothing gave Martin more satisfaction than seeing Gordon Shappey cowering at his feet and holding his red, bloody nose. 

A silence fell over the office, other than Gordon's pained whimpering and swearing under his breath, cursing Martin and threatening to sue MJN for every penny it had. 

Martin slowly straightened up, tugging down his jacket and reaching to straighten his tie, stamping out the panic surging through him at the threat. Douglas would find a way to get them out of being sued, he was sure of it. 

"Martin!" Douglas exclaimed, sounding proud. "My, who would've thought that our supreme commander had it in him?"

Martin gave Carolyn and Douglas a quick glance. Carolyn was attempting to look outraged at his behaviour, but it was ill concealing the glee on her face. Douglas on the other hand, looked proud and amused, a smirk gracing his features. 

"Martin, get out!" Carolyn barked, though there was an amused twinkle in her eye. 

"My pleasure." Martin responded, glaring down at Gordon and striding out of the office.

Now that he was 'kicked' out of the office, he thought that he might as well make a show out of it. He stepped out, letting the door slam shut behind him with a loud bang. He gave a small wince, now that wasn't quite his intention either. He cleared his throat, ignoring the airport workers who were staring at him in surprise and a hit of fear. 

Had this been any other situation, Martin would certainly have cared what others thought about him. Wanting to make the best impression possible and look like he was full of authority, but now? He couldn't care less about his image. He couldn't bring himself to care, not while he knew that his boyfriend was roaming the airport somewhere, probably upset at the treatment his father had given him. 

How dare Gordon Shappey? Just the thought of Arthur being hurt by Gordon had Martin's blood boiling underneath his skin. His hands clenched into tight fists as he walked through the office area and went out into the passenger area, wondering where Arthur had gone. He couldn't have gone back to Gerti, not with Gordon's men checking her over, he probably wouldn't want to witness something like that.

Walking around for about 5 minutes was more than enough to find his missing boyfriend. 

Arthur was sitting in the waiting area near one of the gates, sitting on his own in a corner, looking somewhat lost and upset. It was a rare sight to see Arthur like this. Probably because he thought that no-one could see him, at least, no-one that he knew. Seeing the look on his face had Martin's heart breaking for him. How could Gordon do that? Arthur had tried so hard to make his father proud by bringing him that gin and it was just thrown back in his face...

He moved over to Arthur's side, wordlessly sitting down beside his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, drawing him into his side. He let his head rest on top of Arthur's, not saying anything. He was going to let Arthur talk first, when he was ready. He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Arthur's head.


End file.
